Spectacular
by puppyz1
Summary: She was a girl. She was a prostitute. She was young. She was fun. She was spectacular. This is her story.


**Had this written in a notebook for ages, finally decided to upload it.**

**My first story that isn't comedy.**

**Review with opinions please.**

**Enjoy!**

Her lips crushed his pleasantly; soft yet forceful. The sheets pooled around their middles as they finished their day together.

"I've finished David." She murmured around his lips, reluctant to finish kissing him.

"Ok," David agreed, also not making any motion to let her go. She finally got up while he leaned on his arm and watched her with a smirk.

"When you're done staring at me," She said sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips.

David leapt out of bed and hugged her; putting his hands on the small of her back "I'll never be done staring at you!"

She smirked "I'll leave you to get dressed then" and she walked out, David stared "Stop staring at my butt!" she yelled over her shoulder.

She walked into the main room "hi boys," she greeted with a smile as four boys greeted her back happily "hi Star,"she greeted

"Hello," Star almost smiled

"Have you guys seen my clothes?" She asked, as the girl stood in her bra, bralet, girl boxers and heels

"Here's your dress," Laddie called as he walked over and handed it to her

"Thank you honey," the girl bent down and kissed him on the cheek

"Where's David?" Dwayne asked

"Getting dressed," she smiled at him

"Ah! not a mental image I wanted to see!" Paul shook his head as though to shake the image out of his imagination

"Well, Paul, we all know of your homosexual tendencies." She teased as the others smirked or laughed

Paul leapt across the room until he was uncomfortably close "would you like to see how heterosexual I can be?" He placed his hands on her waist; making her shiver as his cold hands came into contact with her bare flesh.

"Tempting as that is..." she smirked

"Leave her alone Paul." David said as he walked in fully-clothed but still with the same arrogant smirk as before.

"Thank you, David, but I can handle Paul!" She said pulling her dress over her head and tying it behind her neck.

She was wearing black heels, a halter-neck dress (that looked expensive but was actually super cheap) and light make-up.

"Yeah, she can **handle **me, David." Paul smirked as he put his hands on her thighs to emphasize 'handle'

"Paul, get off me!" She pulled his hands away from her legs

"But... But..." Paul whined

She rolled her eyes and smiled at his pout then went and sat on Marko

"Fine just sit on me then!" he joked

"I will," she wriggled to exagerate her point

"It's not like I have feelings or anything..." He moaned

"I can move if you want..." She made to get off him

"No," he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly "my soul's already crushed!"

"I can sit elsewhere..."

"Never!" He stated dramatically then started to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed but he didn't let her go. Eventually he stopped and she hit him lightly on the chest and moved next to Dwayne and Micheal

"Oh hi," She waved to Micheal

"Hi, I'm Micheal,"

"What do you do?" she asked

"What? As a job?"

"Yeah,"

Micheal shrugged "whatever I can, you?"

"Oh, I'm a prostitute."

"Seriously?" Micheal looked to the others to see if they were trying to make him look stupid

"Yeah, but only at night; during the day I do whatever I can as well! At the moment I'm going through a rough patch but something will turn up; it always does!" She beamed at Micheal and, in that moment, he liked her as much as the others did

"If you only er... **work** nights then how can you be done already?"

"Well, when things are tight I offer my services day time as well as night; David is one of my best customers." She shot David a wink

"As in he sees you a lot or pays you a lot?" Micheal asked, also looking at David

"Micheal, you don't understand. David is one of my **best** customers."

"Oh..." Micheal exclaimed in disgust

"Look at his face!" Paul laughed as he lit a cigarette

"Don't worry honey," she comforted "I won't reveal any details!"

Hey," Dwayne tapped her on the arm "do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Er... sure..." she smiled

"Marko, food for our guests!" David ordered as the curly-haired male got food.

"How are those maggots?" David leaned across to Micheal, the confused human looked up "you're eating maggots, Micheal, how do they taste?"

Micheal glanced down at his food but freaked out when he saw that what David said was true.

"What about you, babe," David smirked at her, as he knew the pet name would annoy her

"Delicious!" She put some in her mouth for emphasis

"They're worms!" Micheal yelled incredulously

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she slurped one into her mouth

"The noodles are worms!" Micheal explained

"Micheal, why don't you take some deep breaths?" She rubbed his forearm comfortingly

"Yeah... yeah, I'll be back in a minute..." he walked outside leaving a chorus of laughter from four vampires and a young, worm-eating girl

"Leave him alone!" Star ordered

"Ah, chill out girl!" Paul smirked

Micheal walked in and David gave him a very ornate wine bottle. Micheal took a wary sip, ignoring Star's face, then passed it to the prostitute lounging on the sofa. She didn't even see Star and Laddie's face and had a sip. She promptly rolled off the sofa and passed out, twitching.

Paul burst out laughing "lightweight!" he labelled her

Star ignored him "David what's happening?" Star asked, panicked

David answered in a monotone "Her body has rejected the blood and now she is dying."

David looked sadly at the girl, **his** girl, who he had just killed; it was so much different to when he murdered his victims. Her visits flashed before his eyes; the talking, the laughing, hanging with the guys and the **sex**. She had unintentionally made Star happier, Laddie feel safer and brought them all together.

"What are you going to do, David?" Laddie begged

Dwayne rested a hand on the child's shoulder as he told him the news "that's it, kiddo, it's all over."

Marko shuddered as the news travelled through the cave, leaving an unpleasant coldness around the lair.

One thing everybody agreed on:

**She was spectacular.**


End file.
